


Dark

by marvelandimagine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 08:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5659624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelandimagine/pseuds/marvelandimagine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro x reader. From a Tumblr prompt with the word "dark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark

You never liked the dark much until you started dating Pietro.

Now, the dark holds new meaning besides fear and the cloudiness that often floods your veins as night falls.

With darkness, there is also light.  
Pietro returning from a mission as you wake from a restless sleep, his silhouette all you can see in the blackness before he gently rests himself next to you to plant a kiss on your temple. “I’m home, princessa,” he whispers quietly. You smell the blood and sweat on him with relief; you don’t mind because all you care about is that he’s home safe now and will soon be safe beside you.

He climbs in and out of the shower quietly as you edge near the outskirts of consciousness. The weight lifts from your chest as he slides in next to you, a warm arm wraps around your waist as he pulls you close. You smile sleepily and you kiss his knuckles before you both drift off to sleep.

You like the darkness when it’s just the two of you, bodies intertwined and fighting for control and sensation between sweat-soaked sheets. Your blurry vision heightens all other senses and brings you both to the peak of pleasure, hands and tongues roaming and searching over flesh as if they’re charting new constellations.

You like the way the darkness brings stillness after, as your chests rise and fall together before moving your ear to his chest with a smile, his heartbeat the sweetest lullaby you’ve ever heard.

You realize that you don’t mind the darkness now because Pietro brings you light.


End file.
